Donna en el Pais de Las Maravillas
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Donna tiene la genial idea de preguntarle al Doctor que pasaría si los personajes de Alicia en El País de Las Maravillas cobrasen vida. Y a partir de ahi empieza la aventura...


-¿Donna?

-Dime Doctor.

- Estoy cansado, creo que me iré a dormir ya. Mañana nos vemos. Buenas noches.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, se giró de nuevo y mirando a la pelirroja se acercó a ella. Donna estaba haciendo algo poco habitual en ella.

-¿Estás leyendo?

-Si.

-¡Que raro!

-¿Raro, Por qué?

-No sé. Te veo más yendo de tiendas.

-Sí, es lo que todos pensáis de Donna Noble.

-¿Y qué estás leyendo?

-Alicia en el País de Las Maravillas.

-¡Oh! Me encanta. Sabes que conocí a Lewis.

-¿A quién?

-A Lewis. Lewis Caroll.

-Ah si si, ¿Y?

- Vaya imaginación que tenía.

- ¿Te imaginas un instante que sus personajes cobrasen vida?

- Sería entre divertido y caótico. ¿No crees?

- Desde luego.

-Bueno ahora si que me voy. Estoy reventado. Necesito dormir. Al menos intentarlo.

-Sigues pensando en lo del otro día.

El doctor no le contesto, sonrío y se fue dejando a su amiga en su lectura de Alicia.

Al cabo de un rato no había conseguido conciliar el sueño y se levantó de nuevo y saliendo de la TARDIS, la tenía aparcada en un callejón de Londres, se fue a dar una vuelta por las calles iluminadas de la ciudad. Antes, se aseguró que Donna dormía y dejándole una nota para que en caso de que ella despertase no se asustase a no verlo en la cabina, cerró la puerta y se marchó. Iba caminando sin rumbo por la capital inglesa pensando en lo del otro día. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerse a la idea que Rose ya no estaría nunca más con él, que tenía ya su otra vida con su otro yo, su yo humano. Pero en este preciso instante le era imposible no pensar en ella. Habían vivido tantas cosas, tantos momentos entrañables, tantas aventuras, se habían cruzado tantos sentimientos mientras viajaban juntos, que los tenía grabados para siempre jamás en sus dos corazones. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho Rose, retumbaban en su cabeza y sobretodo este "Te amo" desgarrador que se repasaba en bucle desde aquel momento. Siguió caminando y su mente se puso poco a poco en blanco. Volvió a la TARDIS. Donna seguía durmiendo. Se acostó y se quedó dormido al minuto…

Al día siguiente, se levantó y fue a prepararse un buen tazón de café con tostadas. Mientras iba camino de la piscina, le encantaba desayunar ahí, se percató que Donna estaba ya levantada y abriendo un poco la puerta

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si claro, pasa. ¿Qué tal? Ayer oí que saliste de la TARDIS. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres hablar?

- Estoy bien, tranquila, se me pasará. Sí, me fui a dar una vuelta. No podía dormir así que salí un rato.

-Doctor, si necesitas hablar dímelo. Aquí estoy.

-Gracias Donna pero en serio, estoy bien. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-¡Vale!-dijo Donna con voz resignada. Ya intentaría sacarle algo a su amigo cuando este estuviese más colaborador.

-¿Té o café?

-Té por favor, con un poco de leche, gracias.

El Doctor preparó un té para su amiga y un café para él. Acompañó ambas bebidas con tostadas de mantequilla y mermelada de naranja. Le encantaba la mermelada de naranja, era de las pocas cosas hechas en la tierra que echaría de menos si algún día no pudiese volver.

-Gracias.

-De nada- dijo sonriendo el Doctor.

-Me encantan los desayunos que me preparas. Son una delicia. ¿De dónde es la mermelada?

- De una tienda que por desgracia ya no existe.

-Y entonces, ¿cómo la sigues teniendo?

-La compré de casualidad en uno de mis viajes al Londres del pasado. Y aquí la tengo como un tesoro. No sé si algún día encontraré una igual de buena.

-Siempre puedes volver al pasado y comprar otro bote, ¿no?

-Si claro. Cuando lo haga prometo llevarte.

Ya habían terminado de desayunar y se fueron hacía el puesto de mandos de la TARDIS.

-Tengo ganas de ir al British. ¿Te apetece?

-Porque no, si te digo la verdad nunca he estado.

-Ah pues estupendo, así lo descubres conmigo.

-Supongo que no es tu primera visita.

-Supones bien. He estado ya no sé cuántas veces y siempre que voy descubro algo nuevo. Incluso estuve ahí cuando trajeron la famosa piedra de Roseta.

-¿La piedra?

-Si la que nos permitió descifrar los hieroglifos egipcios. Vaya ceremonial se organizó para traerla.

-Ah bien bien. No sé si tenerte envidia o no.

- Bueno, ¿Vamos?

-¡Vale!

-¡Allons-y!

El Doctor abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar de repente y se giró hacia Donna.

-¿Donna que me dijiste ayer mientras leías Alicia en el País de Las Maravillas?

-pues, ¿qué pasaría si los personajes cobrasen vida? ¿Por qué?

-Ven y mira. Creo que tienes tu respuesta.

El Doctor abrió la puerta y Donna vio corriendo delante de ella a un conejo perseguido por una niña rubia con vestido azul y lazo en el pelo.

-Espérame, no corras tanto.

-No puedo que llego tarde y si llego tarde la reina me corta la cabeza.

-Pero espérame por favor, no me dejes sola.

El conejo miró su reloj de bolsillo y siguió corriendo con Alicia detrás de él.

El Doctor y Donna se miraron.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-Nada, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

- No sé. Lo siento. No pensaba que mi comentario iba provocar tal desastre.

-Desastre desastre no pero caos espacio temporal literario desde luego que sí.

-Y te quedas tan tranquilo.

-¿Donna que quieres que te hagan un conejo perseguido por una niña y que solo sabe decir llego tarde?

-Nada.

-Pues entonces no te preocupes. Nos vamos al British.

Cuando ya salían por fin de la TARDIS, apareció delante de ellos un hombre con traje antiguo y el pelo alborotado de tanto correr. Casi sin aliento se les acercó.

-Ay tengo un problema muy grande.

El doctor en aquel instante reconoció al mismísimo Lewis Caroll

-¿Le podemos ayudar?

El autor de Alicia en el País de las maravillas se quedó mirando al Doctor persuadido de haberlo visto ya en algún sitio.

-Perdón le confundí con alguien que conocí hace unos meses cuando empezaba a escribir el libro. Recuerdo que este hombre me dijo que generaciones enteras de todos los países se leerían las aventuras de Alicia y que incluso harían versiones en el cine. Me quedé sorprendido de lo que me contaba pero aun así le deje contarme todas estas cosas tan extrañas y maravillosas que él me contaba. Y mire ahora que hago. Dos de mis personajes principales se han escapado del libro y sin ellos estoy perdido. ¿Pueden ayudarme?

-Lo intentaremos. No va ser fácil. Por cierto no nos hemos presentado. Soy el Doctor y ella es mi amiga Donna Noble.

-¿El Doctor?

-Sí, así es, el Doctor.

-Curioso nombre.

-Digamos que es una manera original de llamarme.

- Ya veo. Que curioso, porque aquel hombre que me contó todas estas cosas sobre mi libro se llamaba también el Doctor.

-Que casualidad, ¿no?

-Sí, que raro.

-Nos disculpa un instante señor Caroll.

-Como no, disculpenme a mí por haberles interrumpido.

-No se preocupe. Ahora estamos con usted.

Volvieron a entrar dentro de la TARDIS.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Ayudarle, ¿no?

-Si. ¿Y cuándo le vas a decir que el hombre que le dijo todo eso de su libro eres tú?

-Cuando sea el momento oportuno para ello. Lo importante es conseguir que los personajes del libro vuelvan a libro.

Salieron de nuevo al encuentro del autor inglés.

-Señor Caroll, ¿me podría indicar en que momento salieron si se puede decir de esa forma, Alicia y el conejo de las páginas del libro?

-Esta mañana de madrugada, no más tarde de las 7. ¿Porqué?

- Solo por saberlo. ¿Y por donde va en la escritura de su libro?

- Pues iban a tomar el té con el sombrerero loco, el nuevo personaje que tengo ahora en mente para seguir con las aventuras de Alicia. ¿Es importante?

-Si le digo la verdad, no lo sé. Puede que sí o que no. No sé cómo ha ocurrido todo eso. Estoy un poco confuso y mi amiga creo que aún más.

-Doctor, me está ocultando algo, no me quiere decir la verdad. Por favor dígame que pasa y no se ande por las ramas.

- No, claro que no. ¿Donna por donde ibas cuando leías el libro?

-Justo antes de la escena del té con el sombrerero loco.

-Pero si esta escena aún no la he escrito, solo la he pensado y ni siquiera sé si la voy a poner dentro de mi libro. ¿Por favor me pueden decir quiénes son ustedes?

Donna miró al Doctor con cara de te lo suplico por favor encuentra algo ya y soluciona lo que esta pasando. El Doctor miró al escritor, miró a Donna, miró sus zapatillas y miró al cielo resoplando…

-¿Doctor?

-¿Si?

-Iba decir algo pero de repente se quedó callado.

-Ah sí discúlpenme. Estaba metido de lleno en mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué me quería decir pues?

-Nada, algo sin importancia.

Donna le dio un codazo y el Doctor la miró con cara de te acordaras de esa toda tu vida.

-Donna, cariño, ten cuidado.

-Ay lo siento, he tropezado.

- Disculpen que me entremeta en sus peleas de pareja..

-No somos pareja soltaron los dos a la vez.

-Bueno en sus peleas…pero mientras estamos hablando, discutiendo haciendo aquello y lo otro, mis dos personajes ya deben haber salido de la ciudad y sigo sin encontrar una solución para devolverlos a su lugar que son las páginas de mi manuscrito.

-Lo siento-dijeron cada uno agachando la cabeza.

Donna miró al Doctor y luego miró al escritor.

-¿Señor Caroll, si me disculpa, me gustaría decirle algo? Creo que soy sin quererlo la responsable de todo esto.

-¿Señorita?

-Donna Noble

.Señorita Noble, como piensa eso. Es algo raro que ha pasado y nada más.

-Ayer se lo comentaba al doctor. Da la casualidad que estoy leyendo su libro.

-Pero como puede estar usted leyendo un libro que ni siquiera está terminado y no sé si incluso lo terminaré y llegara a ser publicado. Cada vez entiendo menos lo que pasa.

-Señor Caroll por favor cada cosa en su tiempo. Ya lo entenderá todo pero no es el momento. Como ya le he dicho estaba leyendo su libro y le comenté al Doctor si se imaginaba lo que pasaría si los personajes del libro cobrarían vida y me contesto que sería algo entre divertido y caótico.

- Divertido no sé pero caótico lo es un rato. Pero sigo sin entender como el simple hecho de comentar algo en voz alta haga que esta cosa ocurra. He visto cosas extrañas, he vivido momentos increíbles, he conocido a gente maravillosa pero lo que estoy viviendo hoy supera con creces todo lo demás. Necesito sentarme y tomar un vaso de agua.

-Perdóneme si le he asustado.

El Doctor fulmino a Donna con la mirada. Era ya la segunda vez en un instante que su amiga le ponía en un compromiso. El en el fondo no había hecho nada. Él no era el que estaba unas horas antes leyendo el libro, ni el que había tenido la genial idea de imaginar que los personajes fuesen reales. Debía encontrar algo para explicarle al escritor porque Donna había leído su libro, que el doctor que había conocido hace meses y el eran la misma persona, que podía viajar en el tiempo y un sinfín de cosas. En este instante, se dio cuenta que habían viajado en el tiempo mientras dormían y se encontraban en el Londres del siglo XIX. Y evidentemente el Señor Caroll estaba metido de lleno en la escritura de las aventuras de Alicia.

-Buenos será cuestión de buscar a Alicia y al conejo antes de que anochezca.

-Sí, pero sin transporte va ser complicado.

-Podemos ir con la TAR-dijo Donna dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de meter de nuevo la pata.

-Si si porqué no-dijo el Doctor.

-¿Disculpen?

-Que vamos con mi medio de transporte, la TARDIS. Si quiere hacer el favor de seguirme aquí al lado. El escritor los siguió y se encontró frente a una cabina azul y palideció.

-No puede ser.

-¿El qué?

-Ya he visto esta cabina.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, cuando vi aquel Doctor. No sé qué tiene que ver con el y con el hecho que usted se haga llamar también el doctor, pero me asusta mucho. Doctor por favor, dígame que pasa.

-Entre y se lo explicaré.

-Aquí dentro

-Sí, aquí dentro.

-Pero si es una caja de madera sin más.

-Es más que una caja de madera, es la TARDIS.

El escritor pasó el umbral de la puerta y volvió a salir a la calle y se giró hacia el doctor.

-Dios mío.

-¿Qué?

-Es más grande por dentro que por fuera. Tiene truco.

-Ninguno, ingeniería de señores del tiempo, nada más. Bienvenido dentro de la TARDIS. Tome asiento por favor que nos vamos. Le prometo que antes del final del día sus dos personajes habrán vuelto dentro de las páginas de su manuscrito.

-Me está diciendo que esta caja de madera se mueve.

-Sí y se mueve a donde quiera y en el instante que usted quiera. Ya lo entenderá más tarde. De momento lo importante es encontrarlos.

-¿Y cómo piensa encontrarlos?

-Así- pasando por el cuerpo del escritor, su destornillador sónico.

Caroll, ya dejaba que el Doctor hiciese lo que quería. Ya no le asustaba nada. Daba por hecho que aquel hombre no era un hombre como los demás. De repente la pantalla de la TARDIS se iluminó.

-¡Molto bene!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Los he encontrado.

-Doctor, ¿Dónde están?

-En Hyde Park. Por suerte ahí pueden perseguirse sin ser vistos. Aún falta mucho para que el parque se convierta en un lugar de encuentro tan concurrido como lo será dentro de unos años.

-Doctor, ¿Porqué me habla de cosas del futuro?

-¿Quiere saber porqué?

-Si quiero saberlo.

-Empezaré pues por el principio si me permite.

-Adelante.

-Donna, te molesta preparar unos cuantos cafés o tés. ¿Usted que toma?

-Un té por favor.

- Entonces 3 tés por favor y unas galletas. Sígame por aquí. Estaremos más tranquilos para hablar.

Entraron en un salón tapizado con retratos de hombres, cada uno con un aspecto diferente al otro pero al mismo tiempo con algo que los conectaba entre ellos. Y el doctor le contó todo, su nacimiento en Gallifrey, su huida del planeta, su condición de señor del tiempo, su regeneración, el porqué de su nave. No se dejó ni un solo detalle. La cara del escritor pasaba del asombro a la incredulidad y la sorpresa mientras el Doctor le ponía al corriente de su vida.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.

-¿Si?

-Si.

-Pues entonces, ¡allons-y!

-Doctor, ¿Porqué no me dijo que usted y el doctor que conocí hace unos meses erais la misma persona?

-No lo sé. Ahora ya lo sabe. Devolvamos Alicia y señor Conejo al manuscrito. Sino miles de niños y no tan niños se quedaran sin poder leer uno de los libros más bonitos de la literatura mundial.

- De verdad que la gente considerara mi libro como uno de los más bonitos.

-Sí señor Caroll, así es. Usted mismo me dijo hace unas horas que cuando nos conocimos la primera vez, le comenté que hasta iban a hacer versiones en el cine de su libro. Va ser recordado como uno de los grandes escritores de la literatura, de eso no le quepa duda.

-Gracias Doctor. Me alegro saberlo.

-Hemos llegado a Hyde park-dijo el doctor viendo una señal luminosa en una de las esquinas de la estancia en la cual se encontraban. Los 3 salieron y se encontraron de nuevo con Alicia que perseguía al conejo que seguía mirando su reloj y repitiendo sin cesar que llegaba tarde.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer para devolverlos al Libro?

-Encontraremos algo. Lo importante es conseguir que lo hagan. Podría escribir ahora la escena del sombrerero loco y tal vez eso haría que volviesen a las páginas de donde salieron. ¿Qué le parece la idea?

-Podemos intentarlo.

El escritor cogió una hoja de su bolsillo, siempre se quedaba con la última de ellas mientras escribía por si en algún instante se le ocurría algo, y empezó a plasmar las ideas sobre el papel. Estaba como transportado, la pluma resbalaba sobre la hoja dejando un poco más de las aventuras de aquella niña rubia con vestido azul. Al cabo de un rato, la hoja empezó a moverse, la TARDIS empezó a moverse, todo de repente se fue moviendo alrededor del escritor. Y como si de un remolino se tratase, todo empezó a girar y a dar vueltas. Y entonces los vio, vio a Alicia y al conejo como atrapados en el torbellino volver a su lugar de siempre que era el manuscrito de sus aventuras. Y la TARDIS dejó de moverse, la hoja dejó de moverse, todo dejó de moverse. El autor inglés levantó la pluma de la hoja y puso a ambas en su bolsillo. La pesadilla había terminado.

-Gracias Doctor.

-Un placer. Eso sí, sigo sin entender, son cosas que pasan, como salieron del manuscrito, que fuerza sobrenatural hizo que escaparan.

-¿Doctor; puede que la TARDIS me haya escuchado?

-Donna no eres señor del tiempo, así que es imposible.

-Recuerda que lo he sido, unos instantes pero lo he sido.

-No sé, no creo pero todo puede ser. Ya lo miraré. Ahora lo importante es que Alicia y el señor conejo hayan vuelto al libro. Señor Caroll, le dije que le enseñaría que mi nave podía viajar en el tiempo. Si me hace usted el honor de ser mi invitado para un pequeño viaje se lo demostraré.

-Será un placer Doctor.

El Doctor accionó los mandos de la TARDIS y unos instantes más tarde

-Adelante-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Salieron y se encontraron en la biblioteca nacional de Gran Bretaña. El doctor seguido de Lewis Caroll se acercó a un mostrador donde se encontraba una señora mayor.

-Disculpe señora, podría indicarme dónde puedo encontrar las obras de Lewis Caroll.

- Segundo pasillo a la izquierda en grandes autores del siglo XIX.

-Gracias

Se acercaron al lugar indicado y ahí el autor pudo descubrir toda una estantería completa con sus libros, incluido los que aún no había escrito.

El autor se emocionó. No podía creer que años más tarde sus libros iban a tener tanto prestigio. Ser escritor en el siglo XIX no era algo fácil.

-Doctor, ahora que sé eso tengo una razón para seguir escribiendo. Permítame poder regalarle el manuscrito original de Alicia cuando lo haya terminado.

-Gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo. Este manuscrito pertenece a Inglaterra, a toda su gente.

-Acepte entonces algún dibujo con un recuerdo de mi parte.

-¡Hecho!

Volvieron a la TARDIS

El escritor empezó a dibujar sobre la hoja blanca que le había dado el Doctor. Poco a poco la hoja se fue llenando de formas que parecían cobrar vida.

-¡Oh El gato de Cheshire!

-Si otro de mis personajes, que evidentemente ya conoce por razones obvias, pero que dibujo por primera vez.

-Gracias Señor Caroll.

-Y para usted señorita Noble, tengo algo en mi casa que seguro le gustará. ¿Doctor, nos puede llevar hasta ella?

-Si.

Unos minutos más tarde volvían de nuevo al Londres del siglo XIX y dejaban la TARDIS en el jardín de la casa del escritor de Alicia en el País de Las Maravillas. Entraron y el contador de historias les hizo pasar al salón de invitados.

-Ahora vuelvo, si me disculpan un momento. ¿Quieren quedarse a cenar?

-sí, estaríamos encantados.- El Doctor miró la hora, eran las 7 de la noche, y asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron los tres una velada increíble. Donna estaba fascinada por lo que ambos iban contando. Cuando fue la hora de despedirse, ella y el Doctor debían volver al Londres del siglo XXI, el señor Caroll se ausento un momento. Al cabo de unos instantes, volvió con una bolsita de terciopelo rojo y se la tendió a Donna.

-Para que se acuerde de Alicia y un poco de mí.

Donna abrió el lazo que cerraba la bolsita y saco un colgante de plata en forma de flor.

-¡Es el colgante que lleva Alicia en el libro!

-Asi es, es para usted.

-Gracias Señor Caroll, es precioso…

Llegada la hora, Donna y el Doctor se despidieron del señor Caroll y volvieron de nuevo a la TARDIS emprendiendo viaje al siglo XXI.


End file.
